


特殊任务·一发完

by sojourn_z



Category: Stucky - Fandom, 盾冬 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 10:38:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16952454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sojourn_z/pseuds/sojourn_z
Summary: 一个脑洞两篇文！这个是沙雕向的一篇😂纯属搞笑233🌝🌝🌝





	特殊任务·一发完

01

“желание”（渴望）

“ржавчина”（生锈） 

“семнадцать”（十七）

“рассвет”（黎明） 

“печь”（火炉） 

“девять”（九） 

“доброта”（善良） 

“домой”（回家） 

“один”（一）

“грузовик”（货车） 

 

“Soldier？”

“您有什么吩咐？长官。” 

“脱掉你的裤子。Now。” 

 

02

身穿九头蛇制服，带着面具的冬日战士闻言不为所动。

 

他抬起头看着发号命令的长官，一脸喵喵喵？？

 

金发的长官只是挑眉，“do it，now。”

 

冬日战士决定采用怀柔政策，他深吸一口气，使劲眨了一下他水汪汪的绿眼睛。用着可怜兮兮的腔调，软糯糯的喊了一声，“Steve……”

 

“no，no，no，Bucky”，穿着二战时期美军制服的长官连说了三声no，他边说边退后，“Bucky，我们说好了今天你得听我的。”

 

Bucky开始后悔，为什么要答应Steve一时兴起的角色扮演游戏。

 

他委屈巴巴的脱下了裤子，脱完之后，还愤愤的剁了下脚。

 

他听见了Steve努力憋笑的声音。

 

因为他今天，穿了一条印有很多只米老鼠的四角内裤。口亨，我就是喜欢米奇，你来咬我呀。

 

他扭过头不去看这个玩心大起的变态，这会儿他肯定都要笑的直不起腰了。

 

“别笑了！你还要不要按剧本演！！不演我走了！！”

 

是的，这个变态！还像模像样的草拟了一个剧本。

 

Bucky还记得，那是在一个蚀骨销魂的夜晚，自己用瘫软的身子努力蹭着他心上人的胸，拼命撒着娇，唔，下次我要在上面！！

 

他没能察觉出了枕边人一脸的不怀好意，只是晕乎乎的听见“好呀，不过作为交换条件，你得听我的！”

 

然后第二天，Steve就拿来了一份剧本，说，你在上面也行，但是要按照这个剧本来。

 

他简单看了下剧本，妈耶，够粗暴。

 

他当时就硬了，但是他还是撇撇嘴，Steve，你知道的，虽然我是被洗脑控制的武器，也被很多人觊觎过。但是觊觎我的人，他们的下场都很惨。

 

Steve只是一把熊抱住Bucky，啊亲爱的，你就满足一下我吧，我脑子里一直被这个场景折磨到不行。要是这个性幻想满足了，我真的会爽到天上去。

 

然后沦陷在Steve拥抱里的Bucky，答应了。

 

虽然从他答应的那一刻起他就开始后悔。

 

那个剧本大概就是Bucky扮演曾经被洗脑控制的冬日战士，Steve扮演某个知道他洗脑密码的混蛋长官，然后长官洗脑他，想跟他来一场紧张刺激又粗暴的性爱。前面一切进展顺利，长官将冬兵压在床上，正要脱他的裤子，冬兵突然开始反抗，却被早有准备的长官拿手铐正面铐在了床上。然后长官得意忘形的脱掉自己的衣服，扔掉了自己的手枪，卸掉所有防备。在他压住冬日战士粗暴啃咬着他的嘴唇的时候，冬日战士猛的用他的金属手臂扯坏了手铐，一个挺身，将长官压在了下面。然后长官操兵不成反被日。

 

 

啊，好羞耻。可是Bucky好喜欢。

 

最最重要的是！自己终于可以在上面了！！

 

 

03

为了翻身把歌唱。

Bucky决定，即使剧本里没有这些临时发挥的羞人举动，他也还是勉为其难的做做样子好了。忍辱负重以换取最大的利益，是金牌杀手的第一课。

他挑眉示意变态长官继续他的表演。

长官只是从抽屉里拿出一个毛茸茸的绳子一样的东西。他色情的舔弄着绳子的顶端，面对面的走过来。

他的手游走在印有米奇的平底裤上，他的人围着站的笔直的Bucky来回转。当他走到Bucky身后的时候，他猛的蹲下来，顺势一把挎下了那条碍事的平底裤。然后把嘴里毛茸茸的绳子怼进了Bucky的……屁股。

原来那是条尾巴！

小小的尺寸，加上之前有了Steve唾液的润滑，进去的时候没有痛楚。但是丝毫不能阻止Bucky的血气一下子上涌。

小Bucky昂首挺立着，后面突然袭来的刺激，让他不自主的溢出一股前液。

“Steve……”

突然被cute的Steve站起身，从后面抱住了Bucky。“天呐，我迫不及待的想看你带着尾巴操我的场景了”他一边在Bucky耳边吹气，一边用手拨弄着插进Bucky屁股的小尾巴。

妈耶，Steve从哪里学来的这么色情的话！

Bucky感觉到自己的小穴正在向外涌着大量的肠液，他太敏感了，平时只要Steve的手在附近稍微摸摸，他的下面就会像瀑布一样湿到崩溃。

习惯了被Steve威武雄壮的大肉棒暴风雨般的抽插，而今天，却只有小小的一枚塞子，他的小穴委屈极了，他只觉得整个人都被空虚笼罩着。他的小穴发出抗议的咕叽声。他很想让Steve用他的欲望，填满自己的空虚。

可是不行，今天不行。

他的自制力一向很强。

他将自己的表情掩饰的很好。

可是他被正在发抖的小Bucky给出卖了。

Steve看着颤抖着的小Bucky，他知道这是Bucky强忍住后穴瘙痒难耐时候的小动作，他的嘴角浮现出一丝不易察觉的微笑。他拍了拍Bucky光溜溜的屁股。

“现在，用鸭子步前进，走到床上趴好，把屁股给我撅起来。”

听到上床的指令，Bucky欣喜若狂！终于要走到这一步了！！距离自己翻身把歌唱越来越近了！！

等等！！

鸭子步？？Steve这是什么恶趣味？？

不能因为自己穿着米奇内裤就让自己学唐老鸭啊喂！！！等等！！鸭子步和唐老鸭不一样啊！！他真的以为这是部队训练吗？？鸭子步？？！！

Bucky的内心咆哮着！但是为了在上面！！他忍了！！！

Bucky恨恨的蹲下，双手背在背后，两脚外撤着，准备前行。突然，他停下了。

他的尾巴……

鸭子步的姿势注定了他必须得夹紧屁股上的肌肉，虽然塞子的尺寸跟Steve比起来小多了，可是这种极端的步法，还是让Bucky倒吸了一口冷气。再加上，长长的尾巴，在地上拖动着。他甚至能感觉到尾巴在地面摩擦的阻力不断牵引着塞子在洞穴里来回晃动。

随着身体的扭动，他的小穴也随之一张一合。他开始怀疑，被Steve操的多了，会不会夹不住这个小小的东西，如果在行走过程中，这个玩意儿从自己的小穴里掉出来，天呐，Steve不知道又要怎样打趣自己了。

除此之外！他还有一个烦恼！

他梆硬的鸡儿和蛋蛋！！没有内裤的保护！！都快接触到地面了！！！这个该死的鸭子步！！到底是谁发明出来的！！！以前在部队的时候每次训练都会把发明这个东西的人骂一遍！！没想到70年后他还是逃不过这个酷刑！！！

就让你再得意一会会儿！！Steve等下我要操的你叫爸爸！！！！

这样想着，他慢慢的一小步一小步的挪着。每走一步他都差点呻吟出来。滴答滴答，他能感觉到自己的体液已经从尾巴根部渗出，滴在了沿途。连成一条线，连接着他与Steve。

等他好不容易爬上了床，他羞的把脸埋进了枕头。他的小穴也累坏了，往外吐露着晶莹剔透的“汗液”。

Steve盯着Bucky的尾巴根部，那晃眼的粘液，他的眼睛都直了，他冲过去狠狠地压住Bucky的腰，疯狂的啃咬着Bucky白花花的屁股。他的舌尖舔来舔去却唯独避开了小穴洞口。

Bucky被Steve咬的一阵目眩。他感觉他的尾巴都要被水帘洞里面的洪水给冲出来了。当Steve用手玩弄他的小尾巴，用尾巴上面的塞子进进出出操弄着他的屁股的时候，他突然想起来！是时候反抗了！！

他用手臂支撑起身体，两条跪着的腿向后发力，夹住了Steve的脖子，他一个转身想把Steve给翻过来，可是突然收紧的肌肉，将他的尾巴夹的更深。不仅更深，在他突然脱力的时候，他发现这个尾巴！！居然还会动！！！

埋在他的嫩穴里，一丝轻微的跳动感，让他的鸡儿疯狂叫嚣着。

反抗失败的Bucky被Steve正面拷在了床上，他看着眼前这个变态长官一件一件的脱掉制服和内裤。饱满的肌肉让他一阵目眩神迷。他太清楚这些肌肉的触感了，他不自觉的舔了舔嘴唇。

属于他的这一刻终于要到来了。

他要把Steve操进床缝里！！他要用舌尖仔细品尝Steve的屁股缝，他要用金属手臂粗暴的操Steve的小穴，他要用自己的欲望填满他屁股里的每一处皱褶，把自己的体液发射到Steve的体内融为一体。

可是在Steve扑上来的那一刻，Bucky绝望了！

他用力挥动着被拷住的双手，而手铐居然稳稳当当的，一点没有崩坏的痕迹。

？？？？？这跟说好的剧本不一样啊？？这咋回事？？？

他使着浑身解数，想躲过Steve一波又一波爱的攻击，埋在他菊花里面的小尾巴，居然再次震动了起来，这次的震感，远强于之前微弱的丝丝晃动。他甚至能听到强劲的嗡嗡声。他只好夹紧双腿，想要停下这一刺激，却没想，夹的越紧触感越强。他难过的要哭出声来。

他强忍着嘴里那句即将脱口而出的“Steve操我”

惊人的金属臂还在努力做着最后的挣扎。

却在听到“振金”两个字后，陷入了更深的绝望。

是的，他被骗了，被骗得很惨。

这一次他不仅没能在上面，反而还在被骗着做了那么多羞耻的动作之后，被拷在了床上，被变态Steve狠狠地日了个爽。

QAQ，城市套路深，我要回布鲁克林呜呜呜。

 

wan.


End file.
